


Huey, Dewey, and Louie Meet Santa

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Dad Donald, Family, Fluff, Funny, Holidays, Huey Dewey and Louie, Humor, Overprotective Donald, Overprotective Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Triplets, Winter, before canon, houseboat, santa, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: Donald takes the boys to see Santa at the DuckBurg Mall for the first time.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Huey, Dewey, and Louie Meet Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I've made on this website. It's not Christmas yet, but this popped into my head. I hope you like it :)

"Dewey, put on your life jacket, we aren't leaving yet!" Donald cried anxiously, realizing the middle triplet was bouncing up and down, dangling his upper body over the side of the boat.

Dewey let out a purposefully dramatic sigh, "But Uncle Donald, I already have on this Dewnificent sweater! Putting on a life jacket will be too puffy." The middle triplet happily pointed to his fluffy blue sweater.

"Yeah, Huey made them for us," Louie chimed in. "And we don't want to be cold _and_ uncomfortable."

Donald realized that Louie was also only wearing his Christmas sweater. It had a little gold money sign fashioned into the middle of it, which wistfully reminded Donald of Scrooge, although he quickly buried the thought. 

"Louie! You aren't wearing your life jacket either! And as for your question, I would rather your brother didn't fall off of the houseboat." Donald quacked.

"Don't worry Uncle Donald," Huey piped up. He was the only triplet actually wearing his life jacket, Donald realized, partly relieved. "I've got the others right here," the red triplet cheerily handed his brothers their life jackets, seemingly unaware of their grumbles. 

Finally feeling more at ease, Donald quickly grabbed his car keys. "Okay, we can go now," he told his nephews. Both Dewey and Louie groaned as they tossed their life jackets away.

The triplets had turned seven this year, and having just started school, Donald wanted to treat them. Especially since their school experience had had a little bit of a rocky start. The four of them formed a chain, with Donald holding Louie's hand, and Louie holding his brothers hands, as they walked through the parking lot. The boys were looking around in awe; they'd never been to the Duckburg Mall before. And the holidays were definitely the perfect time to go.

Night had fallen over the city, but the stars weren't the only things shining brightly. Christmas lights were hung from just about every possible place, creating a spectacular light show. As the Duck family trudged through a thin layer of snow, Donald secretly pleasured in all of his nephews' reactions. Huey seemed entranced by the mountains of glistening snow. Dewey was gazing at all of the colorful lights with wide, excited eyes. And Louie had focused on the top of the hill, where the radiant McDuck Manor stood, almost twinkling brighter then then all of Duckburg combined. 

Donald gently tugged at Louie, not really wanting him to dwell on the exquisite home of Scrooge McDuck. "Look boys, we're here!" he exclaimed, leading them into the entrance. All three of them gasped. The interior flashed with quartz and gold, and was adorned with every Christmas decoration imaginable. It was a rare moment for all of the triplets to be silent. They'd never seen anything like this before.

"Look at all of those cookies!" Huey's pupils went large as he gazed at a spiffed up cart on the side of the pathway. Donald chuckled to himself, _It's not like I've learned my lesson with Huey and sugar!_

"And look at that gimongous tree!" Dewey yelped, pointing at the Christmas tree that made up the center of the mall.

"Ginormous," Huey whispered. Dewey glanced at him heartily. 

"That's where we're going, right Uncle Donald?" Louie looked up at him expectantly.

Donald nodded. "Yep! You get to meet Santa, won't that be fun?"

A collective "wooooooohooooo!" was his answer.

Santa sat in a plastic-y looking thrown, atop a velvet cushion. The line that lead to him was characterized by a red carpet, and thankfully the wait wasn't too long. Surprisingly, when their turn came, all three boys seemed a little nervous. 

"Huey, why don't you go first?" Donald gently nudged the oldest triplet forward. Huey nodded, stood up a little straighter, and made his way up to Santa. Donald realized a little too late that he hadn't told any of the boys what they were supposed to do when they got to Santa. But Huey would probably figure it out.

The mall Santa motioned for the red duckling to come up on his lap, to which Huey happily obliged. Huey studied Santa for a moment then leaned close and murmured, "Sir, I don't mean to offend you, but Santa Claus is kind of a myth. It's actually derived from the true story of St. Nicholas. It doesn't make sense for you, if you are actually in some way Santa, to come and stop by the Duckburg Mall." 

Donald nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. The mall Santa seemed surprised at Huey's assertiveness, but was able to quickly hide the break in character. "I guess you could look at it that way. But you could also say that it's the magic of the Christmas spirit that brought me here tonight."

Huey narrowed his eyes, clearly not buying it. Thankfully, his nephew didn't push the subject any farther. "So, what do you want for Christmas, little buddy?" the mall Santa went on merrily. 

The eldest triplet looked away, contemplating. "While I'm not really sure of your actual wish granting abilities, sir, I guess I'll wish for something that shouldn't be too hard to make a reality for my family. . ."

Donald had to lean forward a little to hear what Huey asked Santa. "Could you make it so that my Uncle Donald would stop getting fired from his jobs? He's a good worker and doesn't deserve it."

Donald's heart seemed to stop for a moment. He had hoped that his boys were still too young to notice that their Uncle struggled financially. But alas, his nephews were smart, sometimes _too_ smart. The mall Santa, bless him, seemed to pity the duckling sitting in his lap, and simply said, "I will try my best."

Huey nodded and hopped down from Santa's chair. When he returned to his family, he was smiling brightly. Donald ruffled Huey's hair, wishing he could apologize to Huey for ever having to ask a mall Santa for an Uncle who could hold down a job. 

"Dewey, you're up next!" Donald encouraged, then realized that the blue triplet kept shifting back and forth rather nervously. Louie seemed to notice as well. "Er, I can go instead, if you want," he volunteered.

"Thanks," Dewey said graciously, clearly trying to play it cool. Louie grinned, then walked up to the mall Santa. The youngest triplet looked rather eager to be speaking to Santa. Donald didn't realize quite yet that Louie was up to something. Donald should have seen it coming. Louie was _always_ up to something.

Louie held up his hands as if to surrender. "Look, I can explain. I'm probably on the naughty list."

The mall Santa shook his head kindly. "Surely not. You look like a good lad. So please, what is it you want for Christmas?"

Louie smirked rather smugly, which was the second warning sign - Donald was paying attention now. "Oh, don't waste your time on me. Can I tell you something, con man to con man?"

The mall Santa raised his eyebrows, perhaps shocked that a seven year old kid had just called himself a con man. Santa nodded for Louie to go on.

"I always ask for crazy stuff each year, and it never comes. But I've gotta hand it to ya, Santa, you always eat the cookies! It's genius! Do you have any idea what I would give to have a job like yours?"

Santa now looked rather dumbfounded. "Uh. . . no."

Louie laughed. "Of course not! You're one of the best cons in the business. Keep up the good work, man," and with that, the little green duckling came waddling back to his brothers and Uncle Donald. "Go for it, Dew," Louie slapped Dewey on the back.

Donald didn't really know how to react. _I guess that's just who Louie is._ He turned his attention to Dewey, who anxiously watched the mall Santa's face as he climbed into his lap. "Hello there little one!" he began in a jolly tone. "And what would you like for Christmas?"

Dewey didn't respond for what became an awkward amount of time. His middle nephew only continued to stare into the plump impostor's face. Right when Donald was about to interject, Dewey let out an almost comedic squawk of terror, practically tripping to get away from the mall Santa. 

Dewey ran right into Donald's wide-open, expecting arms, crying out, "Please get me away from that mad man Uncle Donald! I can't stand looking at his gimongous weird beard anymore!"

Huey and Louie flanked Dewey on both sides, giving him reassuring pats on the back as they made their way back through the crowded white hallways. Donald sighed, wishing he could give his nephews a happy Christmas experience for once. Suddenly, he eyed a cookie stand off to the side. Maybe things were looking up.

"Boys! How about I get you all some cookies?" This declaration was met with a wave of excitement, especially from Dewey, to Donald's relief. 

Fifteen minutes later, Donald was setting Huey down in the car, in the middle of Dewey and Louie, who were keeping him propped up. Huey had passed out from too much sugar right before they exited the mall, which Donald probably should've seen coming. 

As Donald got onto the road, Louie softly broke the content silence. "Thanks, Uncle Donald."

Donald looked at his youngest nephew through the rear view mirror. "You're welcome, Louie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Dewey and Louie chorused back. 

The ride continued in silence once more, so that all Donald could hear was the rhythmic clicking of the car. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't steal glances back at his nephews. For a while, they watched the Christmas lights through the window, still as entranced by their magic as ever. Eventually, both Dewey and Louie cuddled close to Huey, snoring gently.

 _Sleep well, boys,_ Donald thought to himself. 


End file.
